


An Unusual Meeting

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger





	An Unusual Meeting

'Captain.'

'What is it?'

'Our long-range sensors have picked up another spacecraft.'

'Is it hostile?'

'Unknown. It is still too far away to do any life-form readings, but it does not appear to be of any origin that we know of.'

'I will be right there.'

* * *

'Starscream, are you awake?'

The seeker rumbled his engines gruffly and shifted onto his side, intent on ignoring his partner and going back into recharge.

'Starscream… my sensors are picking up another shuttle in our vicinity,' Skyfire announced gently.

'Huh? What?' golden eyes flickered to life as the smaller mech swung himself off his comfortable berth and strode up to the main console.

'Hm… I did not expect to see another mech this far away from Cybertron,' the younger explorer mused aloud.

'Perhaps he is not Cybertronian. The Junkicons we discovered had no knowledge of Cybertron,' Skyfire answered, his voice echoing the inside of his shuttle form.

'Yes, they were quite an interesting race,' Starscream smirked.

'I'm surprised you even wanted to leave. After all, they practically treated you like Primus himself,' Skyfire recalled.

'Is that jealousy talking?' the ebony faced seeker teased, running his finger-tips teasingly over the console.

'Well, their leader did want to keep you for a mate…' Skyfire answered.

'Naturally. Everyone knows seekers are the most beautiful model on Cybertron. But don't worry, you're the only shuttle for me,' Starscream insisted.

'I can't wait to see you stretch your wings again, love' Skyfire replied sensually, before turning his attention back to the other shuttle that was getting closer by the moment.

'You know… that shuttle's pretty cute.'

'Starscream!'

* * *

'Scan the ship for life-form readings,' Janeway ordered, taking her seat in the captain's chair.

'We are indicating no organic life-form readings, Captain. However, we are getting strange heat signals from inside the ship… and the ship itself,' Chakotay announced.

'Open a channel,' Janeway ordered, settling into her seat.

'This is Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. Please respond.'

* * *

'Did you hear that?' Starscream's optics widened at the strange signal coming from the other shuttle.

'Perhaps he is injured and trying to communicate,' Skyfire responded with concern.

'Perhaps. Can you run a scan of the other mech?'

'Of course.'

'Captain, the other ship appears to be scanning us.'

'Scanning us for what?'

'I'm not sure. It does not appear to be armed.'

'Try resending our message again.'

'I am picking up no technological life-readings from the other shuttle. However, there appear to be many strange-life forms inside of him… it,' Skyfire announced.

'How is that possible? Oh look, he's hailing us again,' Starscream listened closely to the strange noises that were being broadcast through Skyfire's internal radio.

'I am too far away to link into his computer systems to figure out the dialogue,' Skyfire told his partner.

'Well, then I'll do it,' the seeker announced, making his way to the rear shuttle doors.

'I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Star. The shuttle appears to be armed,' Skyfire's concerned voice came over Starscream's private channel.

'I'll be fine. I just need to get around behind him and jack into his computer core. Just make sure you dodge if he tries to shoot at you,' the seeker answered, transforming into his jet form.

* * *

'Captain. Another ship is emerging from the shuttle.'

'Is it armed?'

'Yes, Captain. It appears to be a jet of some sort. How it's able to operate in outer space thought...'

'Shields to full power,' Janeway ordered as the jet flew past the main window.

* * *

'Stubborn fragger!' Starscream cursed, hovering behind the larger ship. He toyed with his null rays for a moment, before aiming them at the force field and firing several small pulses that rocked the ship and caused the energy field to weaken.

'Starscream!'

'Well, what else am I suppose to do?' the seeker growled back.

'Well… don't attack him! What if he decides to shoot back?' Skyfire panicked, which was pretty unusual for the normally calm shuttle.

'You said he wasn't alive,' Starscream answered, shooting again.

'He isn't. But the tiny life-forms inside of him are definitely running around. You're probably scaring them,' the shuttle admonished.

'One more should do it,' Starscream smirked, aiming his null rays again.

* * *

'SHIELDS DOWN!'

'Captain. We're registering a strange weight from the top of the ship.'

'Did it land on us?'

'Uh, Captain. I just saw a giant robot flying around behind our ship,' one of the crew members commented over the intercom.

'A giant… what?'

'Computer, status report.'

'... Captain. Please do not shoot,' the Doctor's voice came over the intercom from the sick bay.

'Why not?'

'They are not hostile. They merely needed to learn our language in order to communicate with us,' the Doctor continued.

Janeway turned back her attention back to the viewing screen in time to see the smaller red and white jet fly around the other space shuttle several times before docking once more.

* * *

'It's fascinating! The shuttle is filled with intelligent little organics!'

* * *

Janeway blinked in surprise as the other ship's command deck appeared on the viewing screen, giving her a look at the strange being standing at the helm. A robotic being with wings on it's back.

'This is Skyfire to the Starship Voyager. Please do not be alarmed. We mean you no harm.'

'This is Captain Janeway. You gave us quite a scare with that stunt you pulled,' noticing that the creature on the screen was grinning... but not moving it's mouth.

'We apologize. Your language was not familiar to us, nor have we encountered any of your kind before. My partner Starscream and I are scientists from the planet Cybertron.'

'Starscream?'

'That's me!' the robotic creature on screen gave a little wave.

'Then, that jet was...'

'Me! Skyfire is the shuttle. You're so small,' the robot commented, looking at them as if studying an interesting specimen.

A sighing sound echoed the shuttle and made the robot... Starscream, frown.

'Fine, fine. No need to get huffy,' Starscream grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

'Permission to come aboard your vessel,' the deeper voice of Skyfire requested over the intercom.

'I'm sorry, but I do not think either of you will fit,' Janeway replied.

'We have scanned your organic forms and come up with suitable holo-forms, Captain Janeway. Permission to board,' Skyfire repeated.

Janeway paused to consider it. This was an exciting opportunity to meet a new species, especially a non-organic species. And they didn't seem hostile.

'Permission granted,' Janeway answered.

* * *

'Captain. Two men just appeared in the transporter room.'

'On our way,' Janeway answered, gesturing for Chakotay to follow her.

* * *

'These organic bodies are fascinating,' a deep voice flowed out of the transporter room as they approached.

'They're all squishy and fragile,' a higher pitched voice whined.

'Starscream, be nice. The last thing we want to do is insult them,' the deeper voice sighed.

'I heard you the first time. I'll be on my best behaviour,' the other person huffed.

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged glances before the door opened and their visitors stepped into the hallway.

~Tall.~ That was the first thought going through Janeway's mind as she gazed up at the blond man in front of her. Pale skin, shimmering blue eyes... a muscular body not at all hidden by the form-fitting lab coat and slacks. Beside him stood a shorter, more feminine man with tanned skin and long black hair. Hazel eyes glittered mischievously, lips pulled back into a knowing smirk.

~I'm hot and I know it.~ That was what the look seemed to say. It certainly explained his skin-tight leather jeans and red mesh top. All dressed up for a night out...

Janeway shook her head to clear her thoughts and introduced herself and her first officer to the new arrivals. After introductions were finished, she lead them down the hall and into a meeting-room to continue their discussion.

* * *

'Again, I apologize. We, at first, assumed that your ship was one of us and was injured and unable to communicate properly,' Skyfire commented as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

'So, you are both scientists then?' Chakotay asked.

'Yes. I am a shuttle-model and my bonded is a seeker-model,' the blond answered, smiling gently.

'I beg your pardon, but what do you mean by Bonded?' Janeway asked.

'Ah… according to your computer systems, the nearest term for Bonding is… marriage. We are married,' Skyfire answered, rubbing his chin in thought.

'I have a question. Are you a female or a male?' the younger man suddenly announced, glancing back and forth between the two officers.

'Starscream,' Skyfire admonished.

'What? I can't help it. These new organic terms are odd. What exactly is the difference between male and female?' Starscream continued, eyes riveted to the pair.

'Well, I am female. Chakotay is male,' Janeway answered. The dark haired man, well... robot, looked confused.

'So… what's the difference?' Starscream asked again.

'…'

'Our species does not have a gender. Sparklings are created by two or more mechs sharing their spark energy. That spark energy joins and a new spark is created and put into a sparkling model until it has matured enough to be transferred into an adult body,' Skyfire tried to explain.

"Two or more?'

'Well, usually that only happens with gestalt, trines or twins,' the scientist answered.

'I see...' Janeway nodded, despite her confusion.

* * *

'Skyfire… I don't like this form,' Starscream suddenly announced.

'Oh? You look fine to me,' blue eyes glanced down at the smaller holo-form.

'But no one is staring at me. Everyone is suppose to be oogling my perfect body,' the humanoid seeker pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

'Quite the attention seeker,' Chakotay couldn't help but comment, despite receiving a disapproving look from his captain.

'You have no idea,' Skyfire agreed.

'I'm a seeker. Naturally, that means everyone wants me,' Starscream insisted, flipping his long hair over his shoulder in an extravagant gesture.

* * *

'And this is the med bay,' Janeway lead the pair inside to where the doctor was waiting.

'This is our Doctor. He is an emergency medical program, mark one,' Chakotay explained.

'Hello. My, what lovely energy fields you have,' Starscream purred, shaking the Doctor's hand.

Chakotay and Janeway exchanged a look at the sultry gesture.

'A pleasure to meet you doctor,' Skyfire smiled warmly.

* * *

'Would you mind if I examined you, Starscream?' the Doctor asked.

'Hmmm... I think I like that idea,' the young man grinned, clothes disappearing in a flash of sparkles. (this is Starscream after all)

There was a moment of silence and three sets of wide-eyes... and one set of exasperated eyes.

'What?'

'Holoform your clothes back on, Starscream,' Skyfire admonished.

'I'm just making it easier for the Doctor. What's the big deal anyway?' Starscream insisted, sounding annoyed.

'Most people do not remove their clothing in front of others as you just did, Starscream,' Janeway explained, fighting the urge to facepalm (nope, too childish).

'Fine,' the young man sighed dramatically as his clothes re-appeared.

'We live a very long time, Captain. And despite his passion for science, Starscream is a seeker. And seekers love to be the centre of attention,' Skyfire whispered to Janeway.

* * *

'Wanna practise with our holo-bodies?' Starscream commented aloud, relaxing back on the bed.

'No,' Skyfire answered, examining the room they were offered for the night. Not that they needed to recharge as the organics did, but it certainly was interesting to study their ways.

'I wanna do the doctor,' the seeker moaned, gliding his hands down his new body.

'He is quite interesting,' Skyfire answered, shaking his head at his lover's antics.

'See, you want to do him too,' Starscream perked up, rolling over onto his stomach and looking at his bonded with pleading eyes.

'I don't think the Captain would approve,' the older scientist answered.

'Ok then, I'll ask her,' the smile on Starscream's face was much to bright at the idea.

'Starscream...'

* * *

'Captain Janey!'

Janeway fought the urge to jump out of her seat at the unexpected voice. Ah yes, alien robots. Naturally, they'd be able to utilize the communication systems.

'Yes, Starscream,' the captain answered.

'Would you mind if we experimented with organic interfacing with the Doctor?' Starscream asked pleasantly.

'Organic interfacing?' Captain Janeway arched an eyebrow at the question.

'Yeah, sex!'

'Subtle Starscream is not,' Chakotay grinned, shaking his head.

'Captain… Giant alien robots want to do what to our Doctor?' Paris asked from the helm, eyes widening at the thought.

'It's going to be a long visit,' Janeway sighed.

...the end...


End file.
